Little Love Birds
by KaiFudo16
Summary: Rei meets Jamie, Jamie meets Rei what happens to the two of them? ReiXOC.


Desclamer - I do not own Beybalde or any of it's characters but I do anything elce involved in this story dont steal Iders.

They first met.

A young girl in Kindergarden with goldent blond hair and percing blue eyes that began to tear up as she ran twards the bathroom. Passing by was a young boy with long black hair and big golden eye's who suddenly grabbed her by the wrist.

"Are you okay" He asked her

"No, I don't think so... Do I know you" She sniffled.

" No I just saw you crying and I was wondering waht was wrong" The boy aswered.

"Well my boyfriend just broke up with me" She wimpered as he let her wrist go.

" I konw how you feal" He sipithised with her "My girlfriend just broke up with me two days ago." He pattered her on the back as he remebered the other reason he stopped her.

" Do you know where room is?" He asked shyly changing the subject.

"Oh I"m in that class, she is room 147" she mummbled looking up into his golden orbs. The boy mumbaled somthing under his breath in another language.

"What was theat you said?" she asked over hearing him slightly.

"Oh nothing" He told her in relife that she didn't understand his lagusge.

"And what was that laguage you were speaking anyway" she asked" I've never herd it before?"

"Oh it was Chine...." the boy went to explane but was cut off by the girls gasp.

"Oh were late, class has already started" she screeched grabbing his hand and pulling him with her like any other small chiled. The young boy seemd to be in heven by the touch of her hand.

"So whats your name any way" she asked speeding through the hallways.

"Rei.. Rei Kon..whats your" trying to make a conversation.

"Um... I'm Jamie Nickoles"She stameredout.

"What a pretty name" He complemeted embaresed to say the word pretty in front of her. He looked down at there two interlinked hands fealing verry lucky. Jamie stopped and looked down at there hands as well.

"Ummmm... woops" she said letting go of him.

"You..um know ..I realy don't minde" he said unsure of her answer to the coment.

"Why don't you mind" Jamie wondered.

"Well I ...Like you.. Like you like you" he said

_I might even Love you _he thought to himself.

"Well.. umm.. So do I" She replied to him. The two smiled at one another at there confetions.

"You know, I was hopeing you didn't mind" she said grabbing his hand to walk out to resses with the rest of the kids.

"So um ..wha..waht do you want to do?" he asked as a small blond boy danced up.

"Well arn't you the cutest little thing" Jamie cooed patting his hed

"Hay I'm the same age as you" he squeeled defesevly

"Hay Rei" the boy said forgetting his defense emedetly.

"Hi Max" Rei greeted him patting his head.

"Rei, by the way you might want to look at where your hand is, and why ios it there?" Max asked noticing the two young cupples' hands held tight.

"Well...um...were...umm....uh...bye" Rei exlamed running off the other direction untill he found Kenny.

"Oh hi Kenny"Rei greeted hi other friend quietly.

"Hiya he squeeked looking back down at his small laptop.

"Dizzy be polite and say hi to Rei and his new friend,by the way who is she" He asked turning Dizzy around to face them. Max came up behinde Rei andf Jamie on the vege of tears.

"Rei ..wh..what..di..di...did...I....Do..wro..wrong" He sniffled out. Jamie scopped him up and looked at Rei.

"Tell him it was nothing before he crys" Jamie rocked Max for confort.

"IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSOSOSOSORRY" he spat out in one breath making it sound like one word.

"He really is max he was just embarased to say.." she was cut out by Rei franticly speeking.

"No pleas don't tell them"

"Rei they are going to finde out one way or another"Jamie resoned with him.

"Oh fine" He pouted crossing his arms making himself look cute in Jamie's eyes.

"Guys we are dateing" She aswered planely.

"What?!" Kenny and max exlamed together.

"You got a girl like her who is pretty, smart beautiful, her skin lookes so soft, and you could get lost in her eyes and...... where was I?" Max asked getting lost in his thoughts.

"You were just hitting on my girlfriend" Rei asered him sounding slightly jelous, He went to go put his arm around her but came to a stop when he herd a familar voice.

"Hay Cutie, what's your name" he said grinning at Jamie. She walked up to the boy with two toned silver and blue hair

"Hay Rei who is your friend and why is he hitting on me" She asked tilliting her hed slightly.

"Oh um.. that's my older brothetr Kai and he should be leaving now" Rei said gesturing for him to go away.

"Oh fine" he grummbled going to walk away when Dizzy tried to speek.

"You know the two of you make a realy cute..." thats when Kenny slaped her shut. Kai gave them all an ocward look and left them. Kenny reopend Dizzy with a sigh

"Okay Dizzy now what were you truing to say?" He asked her.

"I was trying to tell you waht a cute cupple the two of you make" She repeted getting her words out. Reis mouth droped open at that.

"Oh don't pay attention to her she is just a computer" Kenny said tapping her lightly

"I take that offesivly, you dont want to listen to my cupple advise than I woun't give you any more beyblade data" She told Kenny.

"Don't do that dizzy, you've just never been in a relationship before" He told her

"What about ours" She asked sounding slightly hartbroken.

"DIZZY we don't have one" He scolded his computer. Rei put his arm arund Jamie at this point.

"Now why can't you treat me like that" she asked Kenny talking about Jmaie and Rei.

"Dizzy your a computer if I tryed to put my arm around you I would drop you" He exlamed at her

"Thats just an exuse she said" Dizzy said back Kenny sighed as they packed up and went back inside.


End file.
